jkarpfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Imperius
Summary Oromis Isidar, previously Darth Imperius was a Dark Lord of the Sith who lived around 350 ABY, during the Second Imperial Resurgence Era. Quiet Beginnings Darth Imperius, formerly Acherus, formerly Oromis Isidar was originally a Jedi Padawan whom served upon Coruscant, under the Sangheili Jedi Master Zathos Karthas, who in Isidar's day was a Jedi Knight. He progressed through his time as a Jedi with indistinction; he was an often troublesome, fun-loving child, yet at times he could show maturity and wisdom beyond his years. His greatest friend, Mephisto, but a youngling in Oromis' beginnings as a Padawan he used to teach as if the boy were his own Padawan; and he would share all of his knowledge with the youngling. Soon enough, Mephisto and Oromis grew, and were great friends. They would often get into trouble together and laugh about it, and times could not be sweeter for Oromis, in his opinion his master was the finest Jedi Master of the Order and with Mephisto he believed he could not have found a greater friend. They fought the Dark Side together, they played together, and were inseperable. Yet this was not to last. A Game they Failed Fate soon met Oromis and Mephisto; they were captured by the Sith Warrior, Kanda Kodza, and pitted against eachother in a duel to the death; fight or die. Though they initially refused, they realized that both of their deaths would be pointless; and thus, they fought. Oromis was far stronger than his friend, and it made him sick to his stomach, deadening his emotions heavily as he struck him down yet deliberately did not end him. Yet Kodza saw through Isidar's ploy; and the Sith Apprentice, Gale Aara, was told to kill one of them. He chose Mephisto; the weakest, and struck him dead where he lay. Oromis, mentally torn apart, was inducted into the Mecha Project of Sith Warrior Serpantes; a change in Oromis that would impact his life forever, only sixteen at the time. The droids tore him apart, his physical flesh and muscle and the majority of his organs gone forever; replaced by a cold metal shell. Oromis became the Prototype X-1, Serpantes' first cyborg construction, and he lived within the temple, capable of nothing as his whims were controlled by the Sith. Freedom When the Warrior, Serpantes, dissapeared into the depths of the galaxy, Oromis as the Cyborg was left in confusion. For many long years he fell to near insanity, trapped within his bodily cell, when he finally broke free of his restraints and took to the skies, finding the son of the Sith Lord Denius Lorr, Craft, and apprenticing him. Oromis taught himself and his apprentice all of Bogan that he knew; and he learnt much during this time. Soon enough, he met with the Dark Lord, Zao Mori, who lent him much power, affording him the opportunity to lead the Dark Jedi as Master. However, Oromis, at this time naming himself Acherus, never adhered to this; and spent many years in the galaxy amassing his riches and living amongst the stars. Some of his limbs and bodily structure partially restored through Sith Alchemy, and the help of the Sith Lord Marius Vierli whom later perished, Acherus taught himself culture and clarity of vision; for though he used the Dark Side as a tool, he considered himself neutral in ethics and morality. He simply observed all of the events of the galaxy; never interfering, simply watching, increasing in knowledge, even conceiving a child.. Alostis. He gave him covertly to the Jedi Order; and observed as Alostis proceeded to the rank of Jedi Knight with pride. A Warrior's Reconciliation Acherus tracked the Dark Lord of the Sith, Zao Mori, to the distant planet of Tython where he accosted him; and they had a long, difficult duel. Acherus bested the Dark Lord; and they exchanged pleasantries, before they parted ways once again. Acherus worked then to re-establish himself, and he began to use the Dark Side in higher amounts; eventually giving way to the lust, the unreplenishing, relentless greed for power and mastery of the Force. Loss and Clarity The part of Acherus that remained forever Oromis Isidar felt the loss of his son, Alostis Isidar, as his son passed from the realm of the living with a great hurt; and he flew into a rage, destroying everything in his path. This lasted for years; until the event of the death of Zao Mori, the Dark Lord of the Sith. He had observed the workings of the Sith for some time; and decided it was time to act. Taking upon the name of Darth Imperius, proclaiming himself the prestigious title, he set forth to the small world of Sorrus taking control of Mori's Flagship for his own.